Neverland
by remotepizzza
Summary: Waverly's life was falling apart at the seams. But what happens when a handsome stranger, magically appears in her room in the middle of the night. Claiming to be Peter Pan and that she is the savior of the dying Neverland. Will Waverly go? or stay and be shipped off to boarding school?


Chapter 1

"That's all I was asking for Waverly, straight A's and did you get that? No, you get a B, a B! I am very disappointed in you." He wouldn't even look at me, all because of some insignificant B? That's what I wanted to say but I bit my tongue. To afraid to speak up, he broke me, and I have the scars to prove it.

"I am sorry father, I tried my best," my voice came out a whisper.

"Well your best isn't god enough, Waverly" he glared at me, and I felt so insignificant under his gaze. He took a deep breath, "and in English too, that's your best subject," he pressed his forefinger and thumb against the bridge of his nose.

"She just doesn't understand my writing," I mumbled

"No one does, I mean what the hell is Neverland? You need to grow up, your 16 Waverly almost 17 I thought you would grow out of these silly dreams of yours, by now,"  
>"But why? I don't want to be this perfect sophisticated adult! I don't want to be you!" I screamed, and the second it left my mouth I regretted it.<p>

His face was stern and expressionless, "I was thinking about this and now, I have made my decision, you are going to go to Yancy Academy, staring next week," he looked me straight in the eye as he said it, no emotion, no hesitation.

I gasped, "No father, please! Yancy Academy is an all girls' boarding school. I'll be good –pl-n- No! You didn't even ask me and what about mother, did she have a say in this?" I looked longingly in her direction but of course she was standing behind him, too afraid to speak up, like me. "No! This isn't even fair! Next week? That's in 4 days! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN MY LIFE? WHY ARE YOU SO-" my rambling and yelling was cut off by a strong back hand splitting across my face, I stumbled backwards and hit my head on the edge of the coffee table. Tears streamed down, as I cupped my already swollen cheek.

"YOU WILL GO TO YANCY AND OBEY, NO MORE ARGUMENT!" NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he bellowed and it felt like the whole house shook. I ran up to my room crying, I slammed the door and locked it, so he could not get in. I grabbed a chair and pushed it against the locked door. He can't treat me like this! I went over to my bedside table and snatched up my lamp and launched it across the room, the bulb shattered against the wall. The tears were still coming; I raced over to my desk and swiped everything off in one move, screaming. I started choking on my own tears and took the photo on the wall of my family and I, and smashed it on the ground. I removed the pin that had my hair elegantly pinned into a tight bun, and ripped it out of my hair, sending it across the room, joining the other broken and scattered objects. I raked my fingers through my curly brown hair, and fell onto the ground, curling into a ball, releasing more tears. I fell asleep on the floor, bot bothering to go to my bed.

I awoke suddenly by the sound of my curtains shuffling, I shot up and hurried over to the window, seeing no one was there, I went to the balcony and searched for what caused the noise. Again I didn't see anything. A wave a disappointment rushed through me, as I turned and went back to bed, I couldn't sleep, too many thoughts raced through my mind. My whole life was about to be flipped up side down, Yancy Academy. I cringed at the thought, an all girls prison for two years, and I can only go back home during the major holidays. I clung to my pillow, knowing I will not fall back asleep. I reached over to my nightstand drawer and pulled out a box of matches, and lit the candle on the stand. The little glow illuminated my room, spreading a dim radiation on the broken pieced that laid through out my room. I will miss this room, the only place were I could be isolated from my father. My hand instinctively went to my bruised cheek and it sting as my fingers brushed over the sensitive skin. I groaned and let my head fall back onto the feathered pillow, closing my eyes.

I woke to the sound of someone banging against my door,

"Waverly get up or you are going to be late for school," my father shouted. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth, and tried combing through the wild mess called my hair. After a while of struggling, I gave up and through it into a topknot. I glanced up at the mirror to see, yellow and purple speckled along my cheekbone. I stared at my reflection and every moment, my self-confidence slowly faded away.

"WAVERLY!"

My father's screams brought me back to realty. A reality of stress, school, and anxiety, sighing I went to go get dressed.

I padded down the stairs and I could hear my parents fighting. I picked up my bag, "Ready" I announced my voice still small and frail. They pulled away from each other and I looked at me, mother gasped.

"Waverly, your face!"

"Yes I know, its not like this is first time I have had a bruise on my face," and with that said I turned on my heel and walked out to the car. Father came out soon after and got in the car. He drove me to school, without another word said, and the whole time I looked smugly out the window. Enjoying the silence not filled with lectures and screams.

School went by quickly like it always does, my daydreaming is getting worse, lasting longer and it is always the same thing. As the end of the day came, luckily no one asked about the huge bruise across my face. I walked home, like I always did because my parents worked, or my father was sitting at home to drunk to think. When I entered the front door, a beer bottle almost took me out. I screamed, as the bottle shattered against the wall, inches from my head. The thrower was chuckling from his lounge chair in the living room.

"Aww sorry baby, did I scare you?" he was joking while he slurred his words.

"Um, yes a little," I replied and rushed upstairs to my room. I was surprised to fine it the same as I left. Trashed and wrecked, only three more days then I can say goodbye to this place.

The next three days all blurred together, as all I could think about was Yancy Academy. What ever did I do to my father to deserve this kind of punishment? Father and mother left me alone to sulk, and live up to my last days of freedom. Before I am shipped off for what will feel like forever. I took a long shower. Enjoying the heat against my skin, knowing I probably wont get much of this in boarding school. As I brushed my hair, I slipped on some leggings and a big t-shirt. I climbed into bed, and blew out the candle. I closed my eyes letting sleep take over.

Wind roused around my room, causing me to jerk up, with heavy breathing. I searched my room, which was now glowing with a blue light. It looked like a portal, and what emerged from it, was a boy. Walking from it like he owned the place. He drew his attention towards me and came over to my bed.

"Well come on now, don't just sit there, we have got to go," he stated. His voice was deep, and slightly accented, which origin I could not tell. So many thoughts rapidly shot through my mind. _Who is he? How did he get into my room? Why is he in my room!? _

"I don't understand," wow. Great job Waverly. He just rolled his eyes and outstretched his hand towards me. I stared at it, electing whether to take it or not. _Could this be my chance at freedom? Or is this just some elaborate dream? _I took it, and watched as his muscles flexed as he helped me up in one swift motion.

He examined me and smirked, "You should change," he said as he went over to my closet and started digging through it.

"What? Where are we going? What is happening?"

"Curious one, aren't ya?" he glanced over at me. I had no idea what to do, should I stop him? Or how about ask him who he is!

"Here," he threw me, a pair of long black leggings, boots, and a ragged white t-shirt that hung at my shoulders. I looked at the clothes then back at him.

"You can't be serious"

"I am, and if you don't change yourself, I will do it for ya," he winked at me and turned around, gesturing to change.

"No! I don't even know you, or who you are, and you want me to change in front of you? No way" I could hear my voice rising.

"Yes. And you aren't changing in front of me, my back is turned," he said casually. I sighed, somehow knowing I wouldn't win.

"Fine, but can you at least tell me who you are?"

He turned around and smirked at me, "Peter Pan"


End file.
